yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Eden Creed V.1
"'' Don't take this personal... but I see no reason to allow you to live so allow me to do this world a favor and rid it of one less peasant " '' - Eden Creed Edens Theme First Name Eden Last Name Creed IMVU Name Uub Nicknames Uncle Creed Ec Tyrant Age 15 Gender Male Height 5'10 Weight 160 Blood type AB Behavior/Personality Edens personality isn't to far off from his brothers both express a hint of chaotic intentions though Eden is a bit more discrete with it due to the fear of ending up like his older brother who was taken to prision way before he was even born well atleast thats what his parents tell him . Eden has learned to control himself through his swavy and confident appearnce he is mostly admired by those he comes across but he fears losing that alot due to his background. Eden can be a complete asshole but that is most commonly due to his Iron Fist background where he has to put on such act to show that he shouldn't be fucked with . Eden has an odd sense of justice he belives to be heaven sent and thinks of himself as the 2nd coming chosen to bring this world to the right path these types of feelings leads to both a dark path or a great one but Despite appearing and acting like lost complete asshole Eden is actually very compassionate and easily moved to tears a trait he and his nephew Lucious creed shared . Eden gets along well with animals and is compelled to protect the helpless , taking care of abandoned pets even in the midst of a genocide. Sympathetic to a fault, though he possesses strength, Eden does not have the qualities necessary to be as bad as his brother . His soft heart also makes him gullible and an easy target for deception. Though this is noticeable to everyone but Eden who still fears he might end up like his brother one day Simultaneously, he often ends up saving the lives of those whom he wishes to help by sacrificing his own self. 593438-josukk_super.png Tumblr n87icwz7LT1txlpxjo1 500.jpg tumblr_n3zq48I5xT1sf69jjo1_500.jpg images-16.jpeg 'Chi Base' * Alteration- ''' An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. Asimple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Having been trained under Lucious Creed , Eden is able to efficiently use the Chi based Alliteration in various techniques. He is able to use more advanced techniques such as focusing the Chi on his fingertips. Eden is able to use Chi as a repellent of sorts, as well as a shield .The base for most of his attacks relies on bubbles , which is derived through his love of bubble baths as a child . Because of this, he is able to release bubbles from his hands at anytime and fuse them with the Chi to create deadly projectiles Chi Form * '''Physco Power tumblr_mrpr9ydLgp1s3dnjro1_500.gif The_Zeppeli.gif|Eden floating wol.gif|Healing Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its usepeople have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. Eden is the first to be able to divide his mental state when it comes to using this ability, In Edens case he can someties be self righteous aware and quite ambitious whenn it comes to reaching a goal but while in the midst of fighting and his aura shimmers a bright lean purple that all changes into "Tyrant" a name he created for this form. To hold in his temptations to kill Eden constantly works out and due to his ability to heal he may come off to most as a bit to much of a reckless human being with no concern of his life. Apperance Edens seems to capture everyones attention due to his outrageous hair. The pompadour style A look he and only himself is quite fond of he describes it as strong sign of leadership and is always willing to fight anyone who may say otherwise. Edens eyebrows are a thick raven black which runs smoothly with fairly tanned olive skin to match . His eyes are a a bright mother nature favored like green which he always seems to bring out due to the all black outfits he constantly wears. Edens body is slightly toned and athletic though he doesn't do any sports his only sport is in the weight room were he's most commonly found due to his physco power which is the cause of that urge leaving him to choose between murder or working out. Other then that Eden is quite handsome but isn't really a ladies man due to his intent on bringing power above love and everything else. Eden shares common traits with his nephew ,It is said the two would most likely be a duplicate if it weren't for the difference in there eyes and choice of hair. Though Eden is not always in his pompadour hairstyle due to the constant possibilities of it being put out of shape or messed up. Eden doesn't hold much admiration for his school uniform he completely despise it he's usually seen with it either in wrinkles or one part of the shirt tucked in while the other remains out. His shirt is almost never buttoned and his tie forever remains loose. However out of school Eden is attired with a bit more class and self conscious of what he is wearing. High school Grade * tumblr_n5e1obGZLh1rldznuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_naoctoAtFh1t39iuno1_500-2.png tumblr_n5jpkmy3jM1rldznuo1_1280.jpg Freshmen Alignment - Lawful Evil A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself or promote order. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself or promote order. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes you and your comrades. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall not aid criminals or those who protect the weak. 9. You shall use the law to advance yourself and your comrades. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited order in society. Clan & Rank *Ex-Leader of KCS ( Kashisana Ciy Savages) *Youtube Famous * Disciplinary Squad captain What district do you live in? District 2 Relationship 2d3b4e7756309a28ae8525267379d5e8-2.jpg|" You're mine.." 78cf8850e2df3753e65a51c2a46ab342.jpg|".. My addiction" In an a fairly odd relationship with Mary Occupation N/A Fighting Style * ' raid3.gif raid6.gif raid3.gif paWdV5K.gif Pencak Silat ' Pencak Silat is an Indonesian martial art specializing in decisive blows and guerrilla tactics. It was developed to ward off UN suppression and succeeded at one point in driving invaders from Tidat, via a resistance led by Silcardo Jenazad. The style has a plethora of moves that could be considered "dirty", like the "Juls", a set of 18 combo attacks meant to go for vital areas like the eyes, throat, and groin. , there seems to be a large number of moves preceded by a jump, as well. Eden seems to be more particular with these series of movements due to his way of doing this dirty somewhere he and his nephew ( Lucious Creed ) Differ . The pencak Silet is a formidable martial art, showing strength against Karate, and being praised as "difficult to fight against" . Likewise,Creed said that the style could adapt to anything, was freely changeable, had a large amount of techniques, and was complicated and bizarre. But in the same breath he also pointed out that the moves were so complicated that sometimes they couldn't deal with the straightforwardness of other martial arts. * tumblr_mrldtcaigd1r72ht7o1_500.gif ssf4-fei-long-o.gif tumblr_m3j0aztsYq1rtxz82o1_250.gif ryu-vs-fei-long-o.gif Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. *'Jeet Kun Do ' Jeet Kune Do also and Jeet Kun Do abbreviated is an eclecticand hybrid martial art system and philosophy of life founded by the mArtial artist Bruce Lee (1940–1973) in 1967 with simple and direct, or straightforward, '' ''movements and non-classical style. Jeet Kune Do practitioners believe in minimal movements with maximum effects and extreme speed. The system works by using different "tools" for different situations, where the situations are divided into ranges, which is kicking, punching, trapping, and grappling, where martial artists use techniques to flow smoothly between them. It is referred to as "a style without style" or "the art of fighting without fighting" as said by Lee himself. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. It was named for the concept of interception or attacking while one's opponent is about to attack. However, the name Jeet Kune Do was often said by Lee to be just a name. He himself often referred it as "the art of expressing the human body" in his writings and in interviews. Through his studies Lee came to believe that styles had become too rigid and unrealistic. He called martial art competitions of the day "dry land swimming". He believed that combat was spontaneous, and that a martial artist cannot predict it, only react to it, and that a good martial artist should "be like water" and move fluidly without hesitation. Weapon of Choice tumblr_m5gdu4egyh1r5ikm3o1_500.gif The+Raid+2+Berandal.+Anyone+else+looking+forward+to+this 159d47 5073031.gif K-Projects-Yata-With-A-Bat-Gif.gif Tumblr mzthv5gAPv1t7rzi1o3 500.gif Baseball Bat- Eden uses a regular baseball bat as a weapon. He is capable of using it while riding his BMX bike without losing composure, even after a powerful swing. Eden often uses his bat when bludgeoning the faces of his opponents.Eden does not seem to hold much admiration for his bat as he will dispose of it during a battle or chase; although, he does return to get it. Allies/Enemies Allies * Friend - Noah Benson * Mentor - Larry * Mentor/Nephew - Lucious Creed * Mentor- OG Lee * Niece - Lana Creed * Friend - Knuckles * Sister - Morgan Creed Enemies * Keyomi Tasanagi Background ~ For centuries the Creed family held a reputation for giving birth to spawns disguised as men. Rumors are the very first male Creed removed himself from the wound of his mother leaving her to die in it’s absence . It wasn’t until recently , Lucious Creed had broken from that troubled fate due to being able to learn how nurture his chi before it was allowed a moment to get out of hand. Eden Creed was a different type of breed. Born to the the grandfather of Lucious Creed, His name was Shogun Creed a man who proved due to the birth of Eden that he did more then travel from country to country making an empty to right his wrongs. Giving birth to Eden was a step back in his case the woman who gave birth to Eden is still unknown for his wife’s sake along with his grandchildren that information was confidential which made Edens case ignite a bit of curiosity throughout the creed family. Velma Creed , Shoguns Creed wife also had a child of her own to Shogun she was quite younger than Eden by six months her name was Morgan . Lucious found it weird and quite sickening that these elders still continued to give birth to new children but he enjoyed the feeling of having new editions to the family As Eden grew the difference between himself and Lu was quite clearly evident , Both had quite a consequential taste when it came to the term “ Justice “ , Lu felt that it was his to save everyone from the ones who made a living off of destroying the lives of innocent people. Failing the city and destroying everything that the older generations worked for. Though Edens and Lu intentions were the same there way of going by things were entirely different. See Eden believed a better world along with a new order he felt the only way to save the world was the wipe it completely clean and build it up from the rebels. Eden was willing to do anything to ensure that as he recreated the world he felt was lead by corruption that everyone in the world will follow in his footsteps. In other words everyone being recreated in his very own image.This concerned Lu as much as he wanted to help his young Uncle he had some work to do himself protecting his sister from what he believed to be was Yanis hypnosis. Eden along with his sister were forced to move in with Lu after the death of Velma and disappearance of their father. Lu favored Morgan then he did Eden mostly because he feared for his future but yet he did very much loved Eden. By the age of six Eden created an imaginary nemesis his name was “ Tyrant” .Eden was no friend of Tyrant matter of fact Eden hated Tyrants guts . Tyrant was everything Eden hated but he favored his ability to take what he believed to be his. Eden eventually started having debates with himself on who will rule and how exactly will they rule. Eden favored both ideas that Tyrant provided along with his. By the age of 10 Tyrant was truly born. Instead of destroying his enemy Eden knew the only way he could become the leader this world needed was to become his own enemy. Destroying all sorts of corruptions from the inside. Pretty soon Eden and Tyrant became two different people though Eden was in control most of the time Tyrant also played a big part in his life without Tyrant Eden was weak especially because he was too damn emotional. He loved all aspects of life and nature it truly brought him joy along with his sister who he loved dearly and was willing to sacrifice his life for a trait he and Lu shared but if any of his enemies were to find out about this it would sure be the end of his reputation therefore Eden kept all that too himself following Tyrants footsteps when it came to creating order. This became a spike in Edens Chi , It didn’t take long for Lucious to discover the reasoning behind the spike Edens Chi.It was later categorised as “Physco Power” Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. The Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influence the minds of other beings. However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. Though Eden hated the thought of being everything he hated he created a law for himself. This law stated that as he finishes creating the perfect world he solemnly dreamed of to stop the world from going under corruption again he promised himself he would destroy Tyrant even if it meant sacrificing himself Eden Creed to do that. The psycho power was beyond Lu’s control all Lu could do was to train Eden to have enough willpower to stop Physco Power from controlling him completely. As Eden grew he noticed he attracted many people it was then he met Bridgette Lee Aka “Knuckles” He was the brute of the crew son of OG Lee 2nd in command of the Iron Fist gang a Yakuza tribe under Lu’s leadership. Soon after Knuckles came a bunch more friends soon leading to the birth “ Kassiana city Savages “ Eden hated the name he wanted something more professional but the boys found a liking to it so he decided to allow it to go into action. Before the “ Kasshiana City Savages “ There was the Red Kings a gang that Noah Benson Lead a childhood friend of Lu . They found Eden and his gang of Delinquents troublesome and attempted to do everything in there power to get rid of them with the consent of Lu of course. Surprisingly Lu agreed to this he thought it would be cool to build Edens strength. The Red Kings were blew out of the water effortlessly it was then Lu grew weary of Edens power knowing that someday when Eden grew up to be the right age he’d beat Lu without breaking a sweat Peak Human System *Peak Human Sensory System '''''The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. *Peak Human Reflexes The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Roleplay Selection Ark 16 Episode 5: Summer Carnival ( Debute ) Ark 16 Episode 10 : No room for Your Kind ! ( Eden Vs Keyomi ) APPROVED BY Ooob (talk) 21:58, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen Category:Creed Family